


Can't Forget

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget

She’s landed in some alternate universe, the cannon still not locking onto the one she’s searching for. 

This universe feels familiar, a lot like hers, the one she’s coming from.

She stops mid-step, mid thought.

Hers. She called it hers.

The world she’d been forced into, had been trying to fight her way out of from day one, since she’d lost him. It had been a prison, one she would risk life and limb to leave behind.

When did it become home?

She’s fallen asleep on the sofa again, exhausted from too much work and not enough sleep; it’s been that way since she started the dimension jumps. She’s in a funny position, one that will leave her neck aching in the morning, and the fabric’s leaving lines on her face, tiny wrinkles in her skin.

“Rose.”

She barely stirs, and he leans down, reaching under her and lifting her. She leans her head on his shoulder, and his arms tighten around her. He carries her to her room, laying her gently on her bed. Her eyes open as he turns to leave.

“Loki?” she whispers. He comes back, kneeling beside the bed.

“Yeah?”

“Stay? Just ‘til I fall asleep?”

He nods, a small smile on his lips. He grabs a chair, pulling it up beside her. She watches him through half-lidded eyes, closing them when he settles into it. After a few moments, she’s half-asleep again.

He reaches out, moving her hair out of her face gently, sighing. He whispers to her, soft murmurs that lull her further into sleep, words in an ancient language she can’t understand. Like a dream, faded by the time she wakes in the morning, she hears a few she can.

“It won’t be long, my Rose, until you’re gone. Just… remember me, if you can, once you’ve left. Don’t forget.” 

He brushes a kiss over her hair, and she wakes up in the morning to him still sitting there, asleep in the chair beside her bed.

A car horn beeps and she’s back in the present, eyes full as the memory she hadn’t known she had fades back into this universe. 

For a moment she stands still, memories overtaking her, remembering: laughter, fighting, his crooked smile, how her head fit perfectly into his shoulder, his cool hand brushing hers. Loki.

Home.

She sets the coordinates on the cannon, heading back.

Back to him.


End file.
